


Clandestine

by jacinth



Series: Safe & Sound [3]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Aidan Turner is really sexy okay, Basically, Boredom, Flirting, Growing Up, Harry leaves for 24 hours and everything goes to hell, Harry makes a friend, Harry's a possessive little brat, Holland knows something Louis doesn't, Kid Harry, Louis gets hit on in Tesco, Louis thinks movie vampires are hilarious, M/M, Possessive Behavior, Swimming, Vampire Louis, and likes it, so does Louis ;)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-18
Updated: 2014-09-21
Packaged: 2018-02-17 20:29:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2322203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jacinth/pseuds/jacinth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"What, am I supposed to throw him a surprise party when he turns sixteen? 'Surprise! You're a werewolf, and I'm a vampire, have some cake'-” The sound of Holland's high pitched laughter cut him off, “It's not funny!”</p><p>“I'm sorry sweetie, but it really, really is.”</p><p>“You're no help!”</p><p> <br/>**Follow up to Heartbeat and Belonging**</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Visitors

**Author's Note:**

> I just wanted to update this series! 
> 
> Thank you for all the comments and kudos! <3
> 
> Reminder that Louis was turned into a vampire at 20.
> 
> Now I'm back to finishing up Best Things!!

“Lou?”  
  
Louis' head shot up from where he was sitting on the floor, eyes wide as he looked at Harry. _Really_ looked. How could he have missed it? He'd always known the boy smelt... different than other human children, he should have realized he wasn't human at all. At least not fully. Thinking back, Harry's mother had definitely been one hundred percent human. That left one answer, Harry's father was a werewolf. A werewolf!!! God! He had been living with a bloody- No. _**No**_! He couldn't think that way. He was a vampire himself for Christs sake! Who was he to judge? He blinked rapidly, more out of shock than anything else. Harry was a werewolf. Well. It would explain him practically pissing in a circle around Louis every time they went anywhere.  
  
“Louis?” Harry sounded scared now, voice cracked, lip trembling. “A-are you mad at me? Have I done something wrong?”  
  
Shaking off the shock, Louis mentally berated himself. He'd upset Harry. “Oh no, baby no.” he quickly stood and pulled the boy into his arms, kissing the top of his head. “I-” what the hell was he supposed to say?

“I just talked to an old friend that I haven't heard from in a long time. Just surprised is all.” he wasn't exactly lying, he just wasn't exactly telling Harry the whole truth either. The boy hugged him back, snuggling his face into Louis' chest with a contented sigh before asking; “Old friend?”  
  
“Um...” he'd never told Harry about Holland. “She... was... we used to be together,” Wow Louis, A+ explanation.  
  
Harry stiffened in his arms, and pulled back slightly, a deep frown marring his young face. It was times like these that he unnerved Louis. “An old girlfriend? What did she want? Does she want to get back together? Did you say yes? Will you send me away? I won't leave Louis! I won't! She can't have you! You're mine! She-”  
  
“Woah!” Louis stifled a laugh, was Harry even breathing? “It's called air, breathe.” he instructed. “I wouldn't give you up for the _world_ , Harry, you know that.”  
  
The young boy blinked up at him, pinning him with an intense gaze far beyond his years, “Promise?”  
  
“I swear on my very existence. It'll be you who leaves me, someday.” Louis said sadly, brushing Harry's hair back from his forehead.  
  
Harry gave him the same look he always did whenever Louis said something like that. Like he thought Louis was touched in the head. He always felt as if he'd missed something obvious when Harry looked at him like that, it was annoying.

“Pizza?” 

Harry nodded excitedly, licking his lips. Once again, Louis felt a pang of regret. He'd never get to enjoy food, or pig out on junk food with Harry on movie nights. Nope, he got the same thing day in and day out for the next... oh.. _ever_. It got bloody frustrating at times. He wonders if this was how pets feel. Louis turned toward the phone but Harry still hadn't released him. “Wait,”  
  
“Hmm?”  
  
“What did your old friend want?”  
  
Louis hid his smile, Harry was precious. “She wanted to know if she could visit...” Harry's little face went sour, “with her...” he couldn't say mate... “husband.”

Harry brightened instantly and hugged him once more before skipping back into the den.

He knew he'd have to explain everything to Harry, and soon. He wouldn't buy the 'special diet' excuse forever. As if telling Harry he was a vampire wasn't bad enough, now he had to tell the boy he was a werewolf... or half anyway. Sighing, he dialled Harry's favourite pizza place and ordered a deluxe, a strange choice for a ten year old, but Harry wouldn't eat it any other way. After he'd ordered, he quickly rang Holland back.  
  
“Hello?”  
  
“Holland?”  
  
“Jesus! Don't scare me like that Louis!”  
  
“I... do you want to meet Harry?”  
  
“Yes!” she squealed, and he could hear her high heels clicking. “We can be there by Saturday... or would you rather I came alone?”  
  
“Uh... you'd better bring Colton... Harry's territorial.”  
  
“Oh my... it's him, isn't it?”  
  
Sitting down, Louis' head thumped against the table, “It is. I've never come across a Were before, how could I know? I mean, it doesn't matter, I love the brat more than anything, it's just... how do I tell him!? I was already having a hard time figuring out how to tell him about me... now I have to tell him he's a...” he lowered his voice, “werewolf!? What, am I supposed to throw him a surprise party when he turns sixteen? 'Surprise! You're a werewolf, and I'm a vampire, have some cake'-” The sound of Holland's high pitched laughter cut him off, “It's not funny!”  
  
“I'm sorry sweetie, but it really, really is.”

 “You're no help!” he hissed, “I'll see you Saturday,” He ended the call with the sound of her laughter echoing over the receiver.

Thank God she wasn't his Mate.  
  
-:-  
  
“Ha-” Louis stopped, looking around the den, where the hell was Harry? He was supposed to be helping with the food, which was mostly, okay no, _all_ for him, but he didn't need to know that. Holland and Colton would be here any minute. Instead of looking all over the house, Louis stayed where he was, going completely still and letting his senses take over. He picked up Harry's heartbeat in mere seconds; it was a sound he could pick out of a crowd of thousands. He followed the rhythmic thumping until he reached the front door. Sure enough, there was Harry sitting on the steps in front of the door. Louis frowned, what was he doing? Opening the door, Louis crossed his arms and leaned against the frame, “Harry?”

The boy looked over his shoulder at him, “Yeah?”  
  
Shaking his head he gave Harry a look, _the look_ , “Why aren't you inside helping me out?” It's not like Louis actually needed the help, he could lift his car if he wanted to, it was the principle.

“I'm watching for the guests.”

“Wha-” Louis' mouth snapped shut and nearly keeled over backwards, Harry had been doing things like this since he could walk, he was always the first to the door whenever someone knocked if he was home. If they were expecting company, Harry hung around the door until they arrived... how could he not have seen it? Harry had been guarding the house! Louis fought back a laugh and slapped a hand over his mouth, the boy probably didn't even realize why he had the urge to do these things, it all came down to instinct. Louis mentally filed it away as something else he'll have to explain one day.

“Get in here!”

“But-”  
  
“No, _now_. You haven't eaten lunch yet Mister Styles.” Louis had thought of changing Harry's last name to Tomlinson when he was a baby but he didn't like the thought of taking away Harry's choice, if Harry wanted to take his name later, he could, until then he would remain Harry Styles. Though, his biological mother must have been high when she named him, Harry _Styles???_ The name suited him perfectly, it was just a bit... eh, odd, is all he was saying.  
  
“M'not a baby!” Harry growled, standing swiftly and practically stomping past him into the cottage.  
  
“Hey! There's no need to get snappy!”  
  
Harry ignored him and began making himself a sandwich from the lunch meat and cheese Louis had put out. “Harry...”  
  
The boy didn't answer, the only sound in the room coming from the mustard bottle before he slapped the bread together and took a huge bite before stomping into the den. Why was Harry so angry? They'd had little spats before, the boy getting grumpy for various reasons, but he'd never ignored Louis or been rude. Sighing to himself, he leaned against the counter and looked out the window. He supposed Harry was growing up, maybe werewolves went through puberty sooner than humans? Louis hoped to God Harry's teen years wouldn't be filled with moodiness, sure it was normal, but he didn't think he could handle Harry being angry at him all the time. He loved the boy so dearly, it would kill him.  
  
Lost in his thoughts, Louis didn't hear the quiet footsteps coming into the kitchen, or the tiny sniffle behind him. He gasped when thin arms wound around his waist from behind, feeling Harry bury his face between his shoulder blades,

“M'so sorry Lou! Don't hate me! I didn't mean to make you sad!” Harry cried against his back, “I'm sorry!” 

Hearing Harry cry still felt like getting an iron spike through the chest, he turned in the boy's arms and wrapped his own around the small frame, “Oh baby, I could never hate you,” he kissed Harry's forehead, “You're my life.”  
  
“I made you sad,” Harry argued, guilt flooding his little face.  
  
Smiling down at him Louis shook his head, “No, I don't like it when you're upset with me is all.”  
  
Harry hugged him tighter, “I won't do it again, I promise.”  
  
“No need baby, it happens, but just know that there is nothing, nothing that could make me hate you.” Louis said softly, pressing his lips to the boy's apple scented hair. “Don't ever forget that. I love you.”  
  
“I love you too,” Harry said though it was muffled by Louis' shirt.  
  
The doorbell interrupted the hug session a few moments later and Harry was out of his arms and tearing around the corner before Louis could blink. He shook his head and followed, his nose wrinkling at a sour smell, he looked back and forth trying to find the source, then he looked down and sighed a little laugh. There was a mustard stain on his chest. He smiled fondly, Harry was still a messy eater.  
  
Holland's voice floated through the air, “Aren't you sweet!”  
  
Louis came up behind Harry, who was planted in the doorway, his stance wide, intention clear. He wasn't going to let them in.  
  
“Harry...” Louis sighed, putting a hand on his shoulder and yanking him backwards, allowing Holland and Colton to come in.  
  
“Loubear!” she squealed, throwing herself into his arms. Louis laughed and spun her in a circle before setting her back down. Before either of them could get a word out Harry shoved his way between them, standing in front of Louis, his hair tickling the vampire's chin. He didn't say anything, but Louis could imagine the look he was fixing Holland with. Rolling his eyes he wrapped his arms around the boy's shoulders, reassuring him. “Harry, this is an old friend of mine, Holland. Holland, this is Harry.”  
  
“Nice to meet you,” she said, looking from Harry's face up to Louis', her expression amused as she offered a hand, which went ignored until Louis nudged the boy. “Be nice,” he whispered.  
  
Harry stiffly raised his own hand and took hers, shaking it briefly. “Ditto.”  
  
Louis swore this kid was way beyond his years sometimes.  
  
-:-  
  
That night, after Harry finally went to bed -only because he couldn't keep his eyes open any longer- Louis got the chance to speak with Holland and Colton alone.

“He's a Were alright,” Colton snickered.  
  
Louis shrugged and ran a hand over his face, “I've never met one before, I don't recognize specific behaviours that would automatically identify him as one.”  
  
“The possessiveness, for one,” Holland chimed in, “I thought he was going to piss on your leg”

Snorting, Louis nodded, “He's always been that way. Since he could walk he's been scaring away my dates or women who flirt with me in Tesco, I always thought it was caused from repressed memories.”

“Repressed memories?” She questioned, tilting her head.  
  
“Uh... I actually picked his mum up in a bar.” He looked up and was met with two pairs of wide eyes, though neither spoke, clearly waiting for him to continue. “I was hunting that night, and I wasn't having any luck, too many STD's, too many who stank of sex. I was just about to leave when I saw her. I'll admit, she was beautiful, tall, slim, creamy skin, green eyes, like his.” He looked toward the hallway that led to Harry's bedroom. “She took me home, I knew she wanted sex but... I wasn't feeling it. She passed out after I drank from her and that's when I heard his heartbeat. I followed it to the bedroom and,” he looked down, hands clenching into fists at the memory.

Every time he thought of Harry the way he was when he'd found him, how scared and thin and neglected he was, he wanted to track that woman down and kill her, slowly. “And there was Harry in his crib, if you could even call it that, hugging a ratty teddy bear. Fuck,” he breathed deep and closed his eyes, listening for Harry's heartbeat, trusting it to calm him.

“He was so skinny. He was barely over a year old, he hadn't been fed, bathed or had his diaper changed in God knows how long, I almost killed that woman then and there, I had never felt the urge to annihilate until that moment. I wanted to gut her with my bare hands. But Harry stopped me, the urge to protect him overcame everything else. At first I considered bringing him to a church or a hospital and leav- but I couldn't. The moment I picked him up I promised him he would be safe and loved and cared for as long as I walked this earth. I brought him to a Doctor straight away, they were shocked that he'd lived, and that there seemed to be no lasting damage... now that I think of it, it was probably the wolf part of him that kept him alive...” he shook his head and stood, going into the hall and getting a photo album. He never thought he'd be one of those people, yet here he was.  
  
Sitting down, he opened it, the first page was Harry's first real Christmas, his little eyes wide with wonder, chocolate pudding smeared on his cheeks. Holland cleared her throat, and when he looked up he was shocked to find she had streams of red running down her cheeks. He smiled at her, “He's been with me for nine years, going on ten, I think I'll die when he grows up and leaves me.”  
  
Holland pulled a tissue out of her purse and wiped her face, laughing quietly. “I don't think you'll have to worry about that sweetheart,”  
  
“I will, at some point, whether it's when I tell him the truth about everything, or when he meets his mate-” he furrowed his brow, looking up, “do werewolves mate for life like us... or?”  
  
Colton nodded, “Yeah, an old friend of mine mated with one. She was kind of insanely possessive, but so was he so I guess they were made for each other.”  
  
“He was human?”  
  
Colton cleared his throat, looking like he was trying to suppress a smile. “Nope, vampire. I gotta tell ya, it's the most intense relationship I've ever witnessed. We don't see each other often, but it's been fifty years and they still can't keep their hands off each other. Holl and I are still... you know, but they're...much, much worse.”  
  
“Oh.” Louis blinked, huh.

A werewolf and vampire mated pair. That would be something to see.

 


	2. Home Alone

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I added this as a chapter instead of a 4th part because it's Louis centric and Harry's away for most of it, though he still appears.

“Wait...” Louis looked back to Colton, “You say they've been.... together _fifty_ years?”  
  
Colton raised his eyebrows, “Yeah. A Were's ageing process slows to match their Mate's. Not just wolves, any skin-changer. Banshee's too, but they're the only one's, that I know of.”  
  
Louis blew out a breath as he processed the information, relief flooding him, and worry. If Harry mates with a human, he'll live a human's life span. The very thought made Louis hurt in ways he never could have imagined. Holland reached across the table and patted his hand lovingly, he smiled at her, he was glad they could be like this, like siblings. “I wouldn't worry too much, Louis.”  
  
“Easy for you to say, impossible for _me_ to do.”  
  
“It will all work out,” she said softly.  
  
“How do you know?” he questioned, tone almost desperate. Holland just smiled at him.

“You'll see for yourself, one day soon.”

Louis shook his head, it seemed there was one thing about Holland that would never change, he never knew what the fuck she was talking about.

  
 **Three years later...**

The sound of Harry thundering down the stairs had Louis looking up in time to see the thirteen year old racing around the corner, backpack slung over his shoulder, “Lou, can I go to River's after school?”

Louis folded the paper and smiled, “Yes, but be home by six, you have an essay to hand in on Wednesday.”  
  
“Yeah yeah,” Harry muttered, turning toward the door.  
  
“Hey! Get back here,” Louis rolled his eyes, the kid was always in a rush. Harry appeared around the corner once more, “I'm gonna be late!”  
  
“Here,” he handed Harry a homemade breakfast burrito wrapped in a napkin. Yes, Louis had learned to cook, fight him. “Have a good day, go on.”

Harry threw himself at Louis, hugging him and kissing his cheek, able to reach now without standing on his tip toes; he would taller than Louis by the time he was fifteen, if not sooner, not that that was a difficult thing to achieve, Louis knew he was tiny, he _hated_ it.

“Thanks Lou! See you tonight!” he said breathlessly before turning and running out the door.

He and Harry had moved to a new town last year before people could begin questioning why Louis never seemed to age, or change. River had been the first friend Harry had made and the boys have been attached at the hip since then. Harry had made other friends of course, hell, he was friends with half the school, and Louis wasn't really surprised, Harry was just one of those people who drew you in with his inner light. If you had told Louis fifteen years ago that he would be hosting sleepovers and throwing birthday parties, he would have laughed in your face, and maybe bitten you.

Now that Harry was older, their story was that he was Harry's older half-brother who took the boy in when his parents died in an accident. It was obviously more believable than the alternative father/son story. Louis figured they'd have a good ten years here before they had to move once more, and by then Harry wouldn't have to come with him if he didn't wish to. The very thought had his chest tightening.

Sitting down at the table with a sigh, Louis looked around for something to do. He knew he could be working, but after to centuries of roaming the earth, he had enough money to keep him going until he was at least nine-hundred. He'd pick up a job here and there when he was really bored, but mostly he read when he wasn't looking after Harry, and thanks to that favoured pass time, he now had the skill to take on any murder case you could think of, with the murderer as the defendant and win. He could also perform open heart surgery if needed but he didn't think those skills would ever be needed; they were just _there_. It's what came of having unlimited memory space and a lot of time on your hands.

If he wasn't reading, or cooking, or with Harry, Louis spent his time agonizing over how he was going to tell Harry about everything. He knew it would have to be soon, the boy was becoming more aggressive as the years passed, and in a way that couldn't be blamed on puberty. Don't get him wrong, Harry was the sweetest kid, but piss him off and it's not pretty. It was one of the reasons they had moved, Louis had planned on leaving the town within the next five years but not right away, until Harry got expelled after breaking another boy's nose. Though in all fairness the kid had shoved Harry first, and Louis may or may not have wanted to do a lot worse than break his nose, but that was beside the point.

He hoped and prayed to any God that would listen that Harry wouldn't hate him for not telling him sooner, or maybe even for taking him in the first place in stead of letting be adopted by a real family.  
  
With a sharp sigh, Louis stood and quickly shucked his clothing, stripping to his boxers and sprinting out the back door into the woods. There was a lake near by, well, near _to him_ , it would take a human an hour to reach it on foot where as Louis could make it in fifteen minutes at half speed.  
  
Before he knew it the ice cold water engulfed his body as he began to swim. He quickly adapted to the temperature and dove beneath the waves, shooting through the water like a torpedo. He preferred swimming to any other form of exercise because he could stay under the water and it drowned out any other noise other than the sound of it rushing past his ears.  He tried to do this at least three times a week. It felt _so good_ to use his muscles as they were meant to be used, not holding back and using his full strength to propel himself through the water. The only feeling he could think to compare it to was stretching. He remembered how amazing it felt when he was human and would stretch out after a long day of being cramped behind a desk. This felt the same, but intensified.

It felt better than sex. Yes, Louis still remembered how _that_ felt even though he'd been celibate for going on fourteen years now. He knew he didn't have to, but for some reason it just didn't feel... right, to fuck around the way he used to, the same way it didn't feel right to hunt anymore. He wasn't stupid, he knew it all had to do with Harry. Maybe he'd go back to his old self when Harry was grown, but he doubted it.

Having Harry in his life made him realize how miserable he'd been before, and he didn't think he ever wanted to go back to that.

Clearing his mind, Louis continued to push himself, enjoying the almost orgasmic feeling of using his muscles to their full capacity.

 

When he finally made it home he felt almost dazed, he'd pushed himself harder today than ever before, and he'd never felt better. Unfortunately, he smelt like dirty water.

After picking up the clothing he'd carelessly tossed all over the kitchen, he made his way upstairs and into the shower. Vanilla bean was the only scent he could tolerate when it came to body wash/shampoo, everything else made him want to gag, well, other than Harry's green apple.

Another reason he didn't miss being close to men and women during feedings.

-:-

The phone rang at quarter to six, just as Louis was finishing The Da Vinci code, a book he'd been meaning to read it since it came out. “Hello?”

“Hey Lou!”  
  
“Harry? Are you alright?” His mind went into a panic the second he heard Harry's voice, why was he calling? Was he hurt?  
  
“Yeah, I'm fine, I was just wondering, can I stay here for the night? River and I think we'll get the essay done faster if we can research together,”  
  
“I don't know...” Harry had never spent a night away from him before, never _wanted_ to. Usually the sleepovers took place at their house.  
  
“Please? It's Friday, no school tomorrow, I promise we'll work on the essay too, pleaseeeeee” Harry begged. Louis rolled his eyes, Harry would probably be on his knees, hands clasped under his chin, giving him huge puppy eyes if he were here.  
  
“Okay, _but_... you don't have anything to wear-”  
  
"It's fine! River said I could borrow some of his stuff!”  
  
“Alright,” Louis sighed, he knew everything would be fine, but it was the first time he and Harry had been apart overnight since Louis had brought him home when he was one, and it suddenly felt like the first step toward Harry leaving him for good. Louis mentally shook himself, he was being ridiculous!

“Lou? I can come home, I don't have to stay over-”  
  
“No! No, It's okay, baby. You stay, have fun!”  
  
“Are you sure? You sound sad.”  
  
“I'm not sad, I was just worried about you not having any pajama's, but now it's solved!” Louis forced a laugh, “Have fun, be home before supper tomorrow, okay?”  
  
Harry was quiet for a moment and Louis wanted to kick himself, he'd made the boy feel guilty.

“Kay, I love you.” Harry said happily, but Louis could tell the level of joy he'd felt before had toned down a significant amount, and he hated himself for it.

“I love you too, baby.” Louis said in an overly cheerful, sweet voice, “See you tomorrow.”  


Hanging up, Louis dropped his head into his hands, he needed to get a bloody grip! Harry was just at a sleepover, it wasn't like he'd left forever.

After putting away the lasagne he'd made for Harry earlier that day, Louis wandered over to the movie cabinet, choosing ' **Stardust** ' a movie Harry had picked out because he'd seen it at the cinema with River and loved it, but had never gotten around to watching with Louis. He remembered the boy raving about it and decided it was a good choice.

*

He had been right, the movie was definitely going into his favourites pile. Next he chose 'Interview with a Vampire' a movie he'd watched plenty of times because it amused him, and struck a chord. At least Harry wasn't stuck as a child the way Claudia had been. They had gotten a few things right, vampires could feel alcohol and drugs as long as they ingested it by drinking the blood of someone who was intoxicated. Vampires would not, however turn to ash in the sunlight, nor could they be staked through the heart. Vampires were virtually indestructible, and definitely wouldn't die from drinking dead man’s blood.

Five movies later, the sun was up and Louis was still on the sofa, legs crossed, hands in his lap. It was too quiet, he hated it. He missed Harry's heartbeat, and the sounds of him shuffling around the house. Again, Louis knew he was being silly, but he couldn't help it.

At nine Louis decided he needed to go shopping after seeing a commercial about how teenagers rarely get the nutrients they need. He'd always made sure that Harry had a balanced diet of course, but it wouldn't hurt to buy more greens to go along with the meat the boy was always snarfing down.

By eleven he was in the Tesco two towns over with a cart full of vegetables and fruit, he knew Harry loved banana's but variety was the spice of life, right?

Of course the big cans of soup had to be on the very top shelf (Louis preferred to make soup from scratch, but he always bought the cans just in case) He looked around, hoping no one was around so he could just jump and grab a can, unfortunately there were four other people in the aisle.

“Need some help?” an Irish lilt asked from behind him, causing him to jump a little. Dammit, living with Harry made him easy prey, he swore.  
  
Turning, Louis was met with a - _wow-_ tall man around twenty-five, looking at him with hungry eyes. Lowering his eyes coyly, Louis bit his lip and smiled, “If it's not too much trouble,” he responded softly, making the lust in the man's eyes increase tenfold. Not that Louis was about to complain, because this guy was _gorgeous._ Olive skin, dark eyes like pools of molasses, staring at him with desire, lips that were made for kissing and a full head of ebony curls.

The man stepped closer, reaching up to get the can of soup - _he smelled like heaven_ \- and placing it in Louis' cart with a grin. “Thank you,” Louis smiled, batting his eyelashes slowly, a trick he knew for a fact worked every time.

“No problem, names Aidan,” he stuck out a hand, “Turner.”  
  
“Louis Tomlinson,” Louis related as he took the man's hand.  
  
“Lovely name, no other could do you justice.” Aidan replied smoothly and Louis was sure that if he were human, he'd be red as a tomato.

“Tell me, Aidan, do you make a habit of hitting on tiny men in the canned food aisle?”

Aidan leaned closer, “Only when they look like you,”  
  
“Mmm, how about you skip the flirting and ask me out?” Louis purred back, oh yeah, he still had it.

-:-

Fifteen minutes later as Louis was driving home, a stab of guilt tore through him along with burgeoning hope. He hoped things went well with Aidan, Louis was tired of being alone. He had Harry of course, but he wanted someone to warm him at night, hold him, make love to him. Fuck, when had he become such a bloody sap?! Shaking off the thought, Louis turned up the radio and began to sing along.

_I got a problem and I don’t know what to do about it_  
 _Even if I did, I don’t know if I would quit but I doubt it_  
 _I’m taken by the thought of it, and I know this much is true_  
 _Baby, you have become my addiction, I’m so strung out on you_  
 _I can barely move but I like it_  
  
[ _And it’s all because of you (all because of you)_ ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WjKqLoF8w14)

He was more than ready to find a mate, maybe it would lessen the blow when Harry was grown and decided to leave him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So what do you think guys? Do you want to see more of Aidan, or do you want our possessive little Harry to chase him away? ;)  
> This is Aidan as I picture him in the story  
> http://25.media.tumblr.com/tumblr_m6blozPFAM1rnd6s0o8_250.gif
> 
> The song Louis was singing was 'Because of You' by Ne-yo; the link is in the lyrics.

**Author's Note:**

> Yes Louis, it definitely would be something to see. 
> 
> This was originally supposed to be a three part series but it looks like it will be a bit longer, most likely 5 parts :)
> 
> Thoughts/theories?


End file.
